


Ocean Eyes

by gravitysrainbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, hehe, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitysrainbow/pseuds/gravitysrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, you’re killin’ me.” I felt my breathing hitch when Niall revealed his body, like every time. I wondered when I would get sick of the sight of him shirtless, but there was always a new freckle to adore or a bruise to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Zayn's point of view, very brief one shot ;) x

A gentle and warm breath floated across my face as I awoke, my eye lashes felt a small ruffle stir them gingerly. Opening my eyes, after a second or two of sun soaked blindness, I saw two fresh, sky-blue eyes peering into my dark ones. A smile formed on my face as two invisible fingers tugged the corners of my mouth. It’s Niall! My senses whispered excitedly, my heart rate increased tempo to answer the rosy hum under my cheeks. My arms too felt the announcement, automatically propping me up to greet Niall’s sunshine face with my own dark, moonlit one. Also feeling Niall’s company was my lower region, with a morning surprise tugging at the fabric of my boxer shorts. I rolled my eyes at myself as Niall discovered it as well.

“Top o’ the mornin’, love.” His lips formed his boyish grin, scrunching his face faintly and turning his eyes into blue half-moons.

“Hey,” my voice came out deep and husky with sleep, “what time is it?” What I was really wondering was how long he had been watching me and if I’d done anything embarrassing in my sleep.

“It doesn’t matter, how’d you sleep?” He sat cross legged on the bed after I’d gotten up to click on the light to the loo and step in. Urinating was kind of a struggle and after I’d finished I answered him, hearing my voice go back to normal as it reverberated through the tiled bathroom back into Niall’s adorable ears. Damn, I could see Niall through the reflection of the mirror as I told him about last night’s dream. He listened wholly and thoughtfully, gaze intent on my reflection in the mirror from across the room. I quickly brushed my teeth so that I wouldn’t offend the angel that gave me his undivided attention for whatever reason. I was so blessed someone as divine as Niall, so pure would love me. I checked myself out quick, I had to keep up my vanity, and ran some after shave across myself as I felt the faint scratching burn of my stubble and clicked the light back off. I sauntered back over to Niall, more than likely looking ridiculous with my half-hearted hard on and droopy quiff.

I smiled at him as we made eye contact, it was always hard not to smile when seeing Niall, no matter the mood you were in, I always told him that he was 3/4 Irish and 1/4 ray of sunshine, to which he would blush with the lot of his face and smirk at me. He was wonderful, innocent and soft; always bright and wide-eyed dreamy, even when tired he possessed his characteristic luminosity. His hair and body temperature stayed in a perpetual “after nap glow;” it seemed as if he’d always just awoken from a midday nap— refreshed, dreamy and slightly rumpled. I slipped back onto the bed, laying on my side and resting my head on one arm. I played with Niall’s fingers with my free hand, tracing the outline of his fingers, stroking my fingers down his, and clasping his hand. His hands were long and soft, I love his hands, they weren’t too thick or hairy, and they were nimble and still felt strong when he held my own hand. It had become silent when I finished telling my dream to him; I let the conversation drop while I was enraptured with his appendages. 

“Sounds like a fun dream, but how abouts we take care of this for you.” his eyes gestured at my dick and his eyebrows raised charmingly. I smiled and pulled him down into me for a kiss, happy to be touching him. With Niall everything was different, wonderfully so, especially with intimacy. He was unlike any girl I’d ever been with, I couldn’t put anything up to compare with him, and he was so out in the left field and so extremely important. He was fragile and vulnerable, his soft, pale skin threatened to tear and mar his lovely features if you treated him too cruelly or roughly. His muscles rippled faintly underneath his flesh, it was the most attractive thing to witness them flex. His lips were coral and candy-like on mine when we kissed as we were now. He let out a chuckle that echoed in the chambers of my heart, when he felt the scruffy scratch of my stubble. I knew he loved when my face was unshaven; he’d expressed his pleasure on multiple occasions when he’d stroke it while sitting in my lap or when the shock of it made him gasp audibly.

I’d lost my mind thinking about the wonders of him and I’d lost my free hand in his dandelion locks. Niall was exploring my body, his hand trailing fiery tacks all along my chest beneath my undershirt, making a pleasant soft rustle fill the room. The sound of his breath comforted me like nothing else, as if his breathing was all I needed to keep myself breathing for the rest of my life. I soon felt his hand slowly teasing patterns along the waistband of my boxers, which jolted me from my visions of him. He kept hitting the fabric of them, which could barely stand the strain of my now fully hardened cock. I let a heavy sigh escape my lips and jump onto Niall’s as he started to wiggle my boxers off. I had to break our kiss to help get myself undressed and to rearrange. Niall took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor.

“God, you’re killin’ me.” I felt my breathing hitch when Niall revealed his body, like every time. I wondered when I would get sick of the sight of him shirtless, but there was always a new freckle to adore or a bruise to kiss. Niall wriggled around to the area near my legs, his hair was mussed to the side as he placed his hand on my hip, one of his fingers pressing softly on a sweet spot, as he looked me deep in the eyes. A storm had rolled in over his peaceful ocean eyes and now they were dark and cloudy with desire. He kept eye contact with me as his hand closed around my erection, my eyelids fluttering at the contact and my voice letting out a groan. I felt his hand all around me and I grasped the sheets we’d picked out together in hopes I wouldn’t float away on a cloud of Niall. His rate increased after he’d spread my precum around and he winked at me as he watched me unravel, literally, in the palm of his hand. I was already fighting off my climax by way of heavy breathing and clawing around. With a cheeky expression, he bent his head down around the tip of my cock, swirling his tongue around the tip before making any other contact. Lowering his mouth around the entirety soon enough, taking me in his throat with ease. I felt waves of pleasure crash all over me with tingles that mimicked sea spray. Niall’s mouth was playing intense games with my senses, echoing in my spine and sending moans from deep within my throat into the air. I threw my hands into his dirty blond hair as he increased his rhythm.

“Niall…my god…” I slammed my eyes shut as they twinkled along to the faint ringing in my ears. Clenching my jaw as I felt the overflow of sensation hit me as the eye of the storm blew over me. The passion was hurricane force and left me in a weakened state. Niall took every final drop with frenzy as his hand held my balls while they emptied into his mouth. He looked up at me, moments later, his hair stuck to his forehead because he’d worked up a little sweat.

I spread out my arms for him, finding myself surprisingly weak; he laid his body into mine, finding his niche perfectly with his head resting on my chest. He chuckled a little at me, his voice a little hoarse.

“I love you.” His voice felt like a sprinkle of sugar on my tongue, I desired to be so close to him, closer than physically possible.

“I don’t even know how to tell you how much I love you back… and not just because of what you just did.” I added with a laugh. I could feel Niall shift his head to look at me with his cleared sky eyes, the gale had passed leaving no trace of the previous intensity and only blue innocence.

Our breathing slowed together as we fell asleep, only involved with each other and not involved with time or with communication, our phone lines down after the stormy affair.


End file.
